


Unexpected

by melismatic



Series: Like A Turtle Do [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: Don isn't sure when exactly it happened. He's not sure when they smiled at each other like that or looked at each other. He keeps trying to pinpoint a time yet it never comes back to his mind right. He just keeps picturing how he was supposed to get the girl, because thats what was supposed to happen. Right? So why did the unexpected happen?





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMNT. If you're reading and enjoying my other works, then yay! I promise I'll update soon, it's kinda hard without a beta reader. Anyoen wants to be one? Show of hands? Lol 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. And comment, kudos, and criticisms are welcomed!

* * *

 

 

He could hear the laughing while hunched over his desk in his lab. He wasn’t sure when they got in. Or maybe they had already been there and it was the laughter that snapped him out of his focus.

He already had no plans of leaving his lab but now the decision was confirmed as he tried to renew his focus on a new invention. He took deep breaths, soon hearing a knock on the door. He prayed it was one of his brothers, but as a few seconds passed and no one entered he knew it wasn’t one of them.

Don already knew who was on the other side, the thought of her made him swallow harshly. Another deep breath and he felt he could handle it.

“Come in.” He hoped he sounded better than he felt. He heard the door open, but he didn’t want to turn around.  _ I can’t do this... _ He thought he could handle this, but every time he saw her it seemed to bring the news more home. She wasn’t his and she never would be.

“I thought you might be cooped up in here.” April laughed and he could feel her coming closer. Everything screamed at him to tell her to go away. Leave him alone. If she was one of his brothers, he’d easily give into his temper. Or “Nerd rage” as Mikey named it.

But she wasn’t them.

She was April.

The one he’d never have.

“Yeah. Here I am.” Don forced a quick smile on his lips, biting his tongue to stop a sarcastic retort. His smile stayed etched on his face as he quickly turned around, hoping she wouldn’t notice even while a part of him begged her to notice. He wanted her to ask, to care, and then...

_ Then what, Donnie? _ He had no answer for himself.

“What are you working on?” She asked, and he could feel her move close to him. It was nothing unusual for her to look over his should Don could count the many times she’d be so close to him like she was now. Her hair tickled his skin as he bit his lip. He hoped once the news of Mikey and April came, that he would be over this, but it was hard to breathe. He wanted to put his fingers in her hair, twirling those red tresses around his fingers.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” April asked, bringing him out of his thoughts that were slowly turning into something else. Don fidgeted in his seat, shaking his head.

“No!” He said quickly, whirling around to face her even as his heart screamed yes. She watched him, and the longer he looked in those eyes, his pulse raced with each thump of his heart. It became harder to swallow, and he counted each freckle that framed those blue eyes he wished to drown in.

He could read every book of poetry and name off each gem, and none of it would be enough to match the words he felt when it came to April. He once said he longed for her, but he was beyond that now.

_ Oh, god. She’s staring at me... _

Her eyes narrowed, watching him and he tried his best to smile. He could see her studying him. Don wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up.

“Donnie…” Her voice was sad as she gave a smile. Too soft to be warm, and Don started shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was her pity. He just needed to reassure her, and he tried to smile more. Don wanted to show that nothing was wrong. That there was nothing was amiss, but his mouth wouldn’t work with him. It twitched and curled wrong with his eyes starting to sting at the corners.

“Is this about…” She continued, still trailing off as he closed his eyes and turned back around.

_ Don’t ask me... _ His hands were shaking, he wasn’t even sure what he was trying to do at his desk anymore. “No, it’s not.” It felt like the biggest lie.

He pulled his laptop to him, hoping it’d give him something else to focus on as he opened it up. Once it was on, the screen glared at him, reminding him of the updates his computer was still performing from last night.

“I wish you’d talk to me...”

Don felt a hand touch his shoulder and for a moment, he almost forgot everything. Then when he remembered, it became a comforting torture as her hand stayed there. Her touch was everything to him still.

“There’s nothing to say, really.” He patted her hand, trying to not let his fingers linger. He hoped it’d make her pull away, but it was still there. He felt her hand squeeze, not out of comfort but anger.

“You call this nothing? You barely talk to me!” She tugged on his shoulder, wanting him to turn around and face her, yet he didn’t dare. Don stayed glued to his spot. He knew she was frowning and that hand was starting to burn him. The thought of shrugging it off came and went. Shrugging it off would be rude and a part of him wanted her hand to stay there.

His squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the wetness that threatened to spill as every craving came to life. He wanted her laughter to fill the lab. Her voice to drown out the hum of machines. He wanted it and more, he craved her presence.

April had proved to him time and time again that she was more than just a pretty face. She was intelligent, strong, fiery and with each moment he was falling more. Over time he had gotten used to her she vested interest in what he does. April’s was always different, unlike his brothers who didn’t seem to understand or care, depending on who you asked.

She always tried to understand. Just like now, as she read him and he could feel her eyes on him. Don dared to look back, glancing at her as he could see the scientist at the edges, the same one that would perform experiments with him.

_ Just not lately... _

“Donnie, please?” She was begging for him to talk, but what could he say to her.

_ There’s really nothing to say. At least not anymore... _

It was a bitter thought that twisted in his heart, threatening to tear him apart if he let it. It stabbed again and again with each second she was here. Don tried to remind himself to calm as the feeling pushed forward, leaving him hanging on the edge.

_ I can’t do this... _

“Maybe you should go?” He breathed out, feeling the last threads of control threaten to snap. He couldn’t look at her. He didn’t dare turn around, focusing instead on the computer screen. It was still at the loading screens, yet he was watching the slow progress with every bit of focus he could muster. Moments passed, and he didn’t hear any receding steps.

_ I need her to go... _

“Donnie, please talk to me? Just say so-”

“And say what?” He snapped, pushing back from his desk. He stood and faced her. He already regretted looking at her the moment he saw her face.  

Can’t she tell I’m falling apart?  _ She’s a psychic and a kunoichi. Can’t she read me? This? Can’t she just... _

Don looked down, feeling pain in his pals as his eyes went to his hands as he realized he was making a fist.  _ Do I really want her to go? She’s here. Here with me... _

It made him smile a bit.  _ Maybe it’s not too late... _ His brain branched off from one outcome to another as he thought of possible consequences with each variable. He just needed the right words, the right thing to say. More variables came with each thought. More outcomes. All of them were circumstantial as he looked at the red-haired girl in front of him. Each one had him shaking his head as his little brother came to mind.

_ I can’t... _

“What should I say, April?” He whispered, unable to find the strength to speak fully.

“I... I don’t know. I didn’t expect…” She took a deep breath. She was floundering as much as him. “You’re my best friend, Donnie and…” Don shook his head at her attempts to make him feel better.

“Just stop. Please.” He held out a hand, it was his surrender. He didn’t want to hear more.

“Just talk to me. Please. I miss my best friend...” April frowned, coming closer only for him to back away. His hand still out, he needed space. Space to think or anything else, but this.

His eyes found hers again and he was captivated as he always was by her. He looked at her closely, letting his fingertips touch her cheek as he opened his mouth. She went still and his mind was blank.

“I don’t know what to say...” Don’s voice was quiet, and his fingers lingered there on that cheek. He watched her shoulders droop, and he dropped his hand finally. His arms were limp at his sides as they looked at each other.

“Donnie…” Her mouth opened and Don wasn’t sure if he wanted her to stop or keep going.

“April Cakes! Where are you?” Mikey’s voice rang out first, and the door slammed open. “Oh, sorry, D. I meant to knock this time promise!” His little brother looked sheepish, laughing even as Don could barely think to reprimand the younger turtle like usual.

“You guys doing science-y stuff?” Mikey laughed again, engulfing April in a hug that stung him. Don watched as she seemed to melt against him, pulling away with a smile that he wished he noticed before. Maybe it would have made a difference if he had noticed.

He should have noticed the smiles. The lingering hugs. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so much. There were so many ifs and maybes, and Don didn’t like it. It broke his system.

_ A scientist must always observe so why didn’t I see it?  _  He thought back but all he could see were those special moments between him and April. The ones where her lips would touch Don’s cheek and he’d lose the ability to think.  Kisses that should have supported his many theories, but this ending wasn’t one he saw.

April pulled away from Mikey, glancing in Don’s direction. She gave him an apologetic look, and his eyes went to the floor.  “Just give me a second, Mikey. Okay?”

Don looked up, watching his little brother look between them. The thoughtful expression that came over the younger orange masked turtle told Don very little with Mikey’s lack of structure.

“Okay,” Mikey smiled with one last look at them both. His little brother turned and left out the door leaving Don more perplexed to whether his little brother understood or not.  _ Either way, it doesn’t change anything... _ Don realized that, even as it twisted that knife deeper inside him.

April looked at him, wringing her hands together as she started talking. “Look, Don-”

“Remember that day you told me you love me?” Don interrupted, his voice was quiet as he watched April nod after surprise left her face. “I do too.”

“Why are you bringing that up?” She looked at him carefully. “You know I love you. I love all you guys.”

“Let me finish…” He breathed, looking away.

“Okay, I’m listening…”

“The thing is April...when I said I loved you too after you said it. I thought it meant something. That this...” He looked at her now, gesturing between them. “Meant something.”

“Donnie, it does mean something. So, don’t say that I-”

Don brought his hand up, silencing her as he shook his head, “Not the what I mean and you know it. But honestly, now that I’m watching. Seeing it. I know I heard you wrong…”

April frowned. “That’s…”

He shook his head, he didn’t want to hear any more. Don rubbed the back of his neck, holding open the door. She wanted him to talk, but it wouldn’t fix this.

_ I can’t handle this... _

“You should go.” Don’s voice cracked as he bowed his head and part of him wanted her to say something. To do something differently, but as he heard the receding footsteps that part broke as well. He went back to his desk and plopping down in his chair. Only a few moments passed and he heard different footsteps coming closer.

“D, will ya talk to me?” Mikey came closer, but Don’s eyes stayed on the screen.

“There’s nothing to say...”

_ At least not anymore... _

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
